Little Sister Smurf Lost/Part 3
Meanwhile, in a dark castle that seemed to be made entirely of dark purple sapphire, a mysterious woman sits on a throne, very still, watching as various hideous creatures roamed about doing their business in service to their mistress. The woman looked like her entire body was comprised of millions of dark glittering crystals, except for her eyes, with glowed with a purplish-white light that made her appear blind yet possessed of a dark power that threatened to consume any that crossed her path. "Men...they are the most evil creatures that have ever been created," the woman spoke. "It does not matter what race or species they are part of. All they seek after is greatness, and they will do anything to get what they want, even the most hurtful things. Most of all, they want to subject women of any race or species to believing that they are inferior, and for what reason? Because they fear women. They do not want women to be equal or to be anything other than something that they themselves can control. Well, no more. My purpose is to make all men suffer for the injustices they have caused, and there are no innocents among men." She remembered being in heaven among the angels of light, standing in the presence of an all-powerful being that called Himself God, and next to him was His only begotten Son, whom He loved dearly. He commanded all the angels in heaven to worship His Son, and they did...all except for one, who dared to question why anyone should worship anyone but himself, whom he felt was worthy of all the adoration because God had made him an anointed cherub..."the bright and shining star," as he was called. "I will ascend into the heavens, I will exalt my throne above the stars of the Mighty God; I will also sit on the mount of the appointed assembly, in the recesses of the north," the angel said proudly. "I will ascend above the heights of the clouds; I will be like the Most High." But the moment he dared to cross the line against the God that created him, that same God said, "You shall be brought down to Sheol, to the recesses of the Pit." And soon that angel was cast down to the earth, to tempt into sin the new creation that God had made ruler over the earth and all that was in it -- man. He decided that the easiest target to tempt would be the woman, whom God had made from the rib of the man to be his complement and help. Because of this deception, man would end up having rule over the woman instead of the woman being his complement. Eventually a third of her fellow angels decided that they would join themselves to the daughters of men during the time of Noah and to try polluting the bloodline so that God would not be able to bring His Son to earth to fulfill His plan. Her time came to be on the earth to seduce a woman in a position of power to have control over a man. Her target was a woman named Jezebel, the daughter of Ethbaal who was king of the Sidonians. Through the possession of that woman through her worship of the false god Baal, she had control over the northern kingdom of Israel through her husband King Ahab and then later through her two sons that became king after Ahab. But her control wouldn't last, as a man anointed of God named Jehu, the son of Nimshi, killed both herself and her son when he had made his assault against the surviving family of Ahab. Yet her spirit continued to live on, seducing many females along the way with promises of power and corrupting them into her hideous image, causing many a downfall and a wake of destruction in her path -- all because she hated God and his curse on woman, that she should be controlled by man, and how man has taken advantage of that curse to become wicked and brutal to the point where she felt that man should no longer exist in the world in any form. In her musings, she felt as if she needed to step away from her dark throne to visit the world of light, as if there was a purpose for doing so. She stood up from her throne, and in a misty swirl she transported herself out of the castle and appeared in the forest, next to a small cavern that was made by a creature smaller than herself. Without moving she just stared down into the mouth of the cavern and probed through its shafts, the energy coming from her eyes coursing through every passageway to seek that which she was after. And then she noticed it. "My crystal seed has been broken," she said. "It is now hatched and ready to do my bidding. I can sense her being among her own kind, oblivious to the fact that I have given her power over the males that seek to control and subdue her for simply being a female. It is now time that I awaken in her the memories of what I have made her forget so that nobody among the foolish Smurfs I have deceived with my lies will know what she will do to them until it is too late." Turning herself around, the woman stared out into the forest, causing the energy of her eyes to course through the trees and find their way to the target she sought after. ----- Duncan met with Empath and Smurfette as they were on their way back to Papa Smurf's laboratory. "Salutations, fellow Duncan," Empath greeted. "What seems to be on your mind lately?" "It's just Tapper smurfing all by himself to fight some spiritual battle that only he knows about, laddie," Duncan said. "He thinks that Sassette is being used by some evil spirit that wants to destroy us, all for us being male Smurfs at that." "Oh dear," Smurfette said, sounding a bit frightened. "That must be what Empath was sensing from Sassette when I was privately smurfing with Sassette about her recent behavior." "We're going to find out what kind of spirit we're dealing with, Duncan," Empath said. "Papa Smurf is busy doing research for the answers that we're seeking on this situation." "I just wish there was something I could smurf with my trusty blade, but this is a spiritual battle, and I feel helpless not knowing what I can smurf as far as fighting one," Duncan said. "We're not going to let Avengelica smurf control of Sassette, Duncan," Smurfette said. At that moment Brainy and Clumsy stopped by. "Empath, do you know what's smurfing on with Papa Smurf right now?" Brainy asked. "I tried to ask if he would need my help today, and all he can smurf is that he's busy right now." "Papa Smurf is busy trying to find out where the name Avengelica comes from, which is what we found on a drawing from Sassette," Empath answered. "Avengelica? Gosh, that sounds like a really scary name," Clumsy said. "Clumsy, you're always easily scared, if not more so than Scaredy," Brainy said. "You've got to be brave enough to not let simple things like names intimidate you, because after all they are only names." "But what about Gargamel? Azrael? Balthazar? Hogatha? Chlorhydris?" Clumsy asked. "Don't those names scare you because of who they are?" "I have to admit that their physical appearances can be intimidating, Clumsy, but you don't need to worry so much if they're just names being mentioned...that is, as long as they're not smurfing a current threat to our existence," Brainy explained. "This smurf already feels rather uncomfortable sensing her presence in the village, even if she isn't presently in the village doing anything, Brainy," Empath said. "But then how is she even threatening anyone, unless she's trying to pose as a fake Smurf or something?" Brainy asked. "She's trying to use Sassette as a vessel, which is what this smurf is sensing, Brainy," Empath said. "But we want to keep this information from spreading all over the village right now, because otherwise we might start a panic." "Of course, my dear brother," Brainy said. "You can certainly trust me to smurf my confidences when it comes to smurfing private information." "How about I smurf around with you for a while, to make sure you don't smurf your yap about what's smurfing on around here?" Duncan offered. Brainy snorted. "Well, you don't have to be so brutish about it, Duncan." "Empath! Smurfette! Come quickly! I think that I may have smurfed something," Papa Smurf called out from his laboratory. "This smurf acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "We'll let you Smurfs know what Papa Smurf has found out as quickly as we can," Smurfette said before she joined Empath in entering the laboratory. "I don't understand this," Clumsy said after Empath and Smurfette left the three of them alone. "What would this Avengelica have to do with Sassette?" "Beats the smurf out of me, laddie, but I sure don't like what it is that I'm thinking," Duncan said with a heavy sigh. ----- "So what have you discovered about this Avengelica, Papa Smurf?" Empath asked as he and Smurfette joined around the table where Papa Smurf had some books pulled out. "According to these ancient texts, Avengelica is a female wraith, an unclean spirit that has existed throughout time ever since the creation of the world, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "Her purpose in the world is to inhabit females, particularly those who seek power over males or have been hurt by males, and to smurf them into her image so that she could use them to destroy males of any species. She has a deep intense hatred for males and wants nothing more than their subjugation or their destruction." "Oh dear," Smurfette moaned. "And that's what's tormenting Sassette?" "This smurf can only wonder how she managed to get a hold of Sassette in the first place, if she's seeking to use her for her dark purposes," Empath said. "This same spirit is also known as the Jezebel spirit, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf continued. "I had to borrow Tapper's holy book to find out. Apparently, it refers to a Canaanite woman who was a worshiper of Baal that sought to destroy followers of Jehovah God and had control over her own husband, who himself was a king. This same spirit would inhabit a prophetess in Thyatira that would mislead God's servants into smurfing things sacrificed to idols and committing sexual perversion." "The Jezebel spirit?" Smurfette asked. "That doesn't sound like a very smurfy name." "Are there any recent accounts of this spirit's activity prior to what she's doing right now, Papa Smurf?" Empath asked. "There was a record that was smurfed to me from Homnibus about a royal prince and princess, a Prince Onyx and a Princess Amber, who would someday smurf control of the kingdom, though because Prince Onyx was born first and was a male, he would have the firstborn right to the throne," Papa Smurf answered. "From those same records, Prince Onyx was very cruel to his sister and consmurfly tormented her even to the age when he would smurf on the throne. It is likely sometime before that happened that Avengelica smurfed control of Princess Amber and used her to kill off Prince Onyx so that the throne would belong to Amber herself. However, once that happened, Amber was so consumed by Avengelica's power that her body over time slowly smurfed into a million bits of sapphire crystal, and her once noble kingdom had smurfed into a kingdom of darkness." "I don't understand what any of this has to do with what Sassette is smurfing through, and why she's after her, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Probably there's something in Sassette's past that happened that made Sassette a willing vessel for this Avengelica to inhabit, Smurfette," Empath said. "I don't see how, if Sassette was originally smurfed from the same formula Gargamel used to create me, Empath," Smurfette said. "Papa Smurf, is it true that Sassette was originally created by the Smurflings using the same formula that brought Smurfette to life?" Empath asked. "I'm afraid that it is true, Empath," Papa Smurf said. Empath shook his head. "None of this makes any sense. This smurf feels like the whole village is being covered in a blanket of deception to keep them from finding out the truth, probably from Avengelica herself." "And what truth would that be, Empath?" Smurfette asked, sounding a bit angry and suspicious. "That Sassette has been a real Smurf and that we've been lying to her the whole time about her just being a creation?" "Now, now, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said, trying to calm her down. "Empath hasn't been here when Sassette was created, so he wouldn't know for sure whether that was true or not." "But because this smurf hasn't been here during the time when that supposedly happened, this smurf may be the only one who isn't affected by Avengelica's spell of deception, so this needs to be cleared up as soon as possible," Empath said. ----- At that moment, the tendrils of evil energy coming from Avengelica's eyes have reached the Smurf Village and have entered into the Smurflings' playhouse to strike Sassette. "No...please...no...," Sassette cried out, as her mind was being invaded by a power beyond her control. "Awaken, my precious seed," a female voice called. "You have been a chosen vessel for the power of Avengelica, and you shall pour out my wrath upon those who have subjugated you for so long." "Yes, my mistress," Sassette said, responding as though under a trance. She headed straight outside where she felt herself changing. Her ginger hair was now tinted with dark roots, her eyes became orange with blood red pupils, her teeth now bore fangs, her clothes disappeared as blue fur began to cover her body and batlike wings grew from her back, her hands became claws and her feet became talons. She laughed with a very malicious laugh as madness began to take over her mind. Her fellow Smurflings noticed Sassette standing outside their playhouse with her new appearance and laughing like a maniac. "Holy hickory nuts, Sassy, what's happened to you?" Nat asked, sounding concerned. "And why are you laughing like a madsmurf all of a sudden?" Snappy added. Sassette turned to them and looked at them with a fierce expression on her face. "You fools are going to be my witnesses to the destruction of all males in the whole village," she snarled, her voice sounding like someone else was speaking through her at the same time. "You will regret the very day you were born and people rejoiced because you were born a male." "Uh-oh, I don't think I'm going to like where this is smurfing at all," Slouchy said as the three of them watched Sassette take off into the sky. "We'd better tell Papa Smurf about this before it's too late," Nat said, sounding rather fearful. "I sure don't want Sassy to be that angry at me if I ever smurfed something to her that desmurfs her being angry at me," Snappy said as the three of them now headed for Papa Smurf's laboratory. ----- Throughout the village, Sassette began to wreak havoc in her new form. She saw Painter working on a painting and so she swooped down and tore through the canvas with her talons, leaving him angry and upset. She saw Greedy carrying around a big cake and so she swooped down and made him trip and fall, causing the cake to flip off his plate and land right on his head. She saw Jokey carrying around one of his surprises and so she swooped down and grabbed the ribbon to open up the surprise and cause it to explode in Jokey's face. She saw Vanity walking around with his mirror and so she grabbed it with one of her talons, breaking the mirror and crushing it to pieces. She saw Narrator with Baby Smurf, who was holding one of Party's balloons in his hand, and so she swooped down and popped the balloon with her talon, causing Baby Smurf to cry. Empath was still in Papa Smurf's laboratory with Smurfette and the village leader when he sensed that danger was afoot. "Papa Smurf, it's begun," Empath said. "Avengelica's taken full control of Sassette." Suddenly there was banging on the door. Papa Smurf answered and saw Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy. "Papa Smurf, Sassette's gone berserk and is smurfing like crazy all around the village," Snappy cried out. Empath, Papa Smurf, and Smurfette then saw it for themselves -- Sassette transformed into a batlike creature and flying around with malicious intent, laughing like crazy. They ducked as she swooped down low over them, flying as fast as she could with her bat wings. "Great Ancestors, that was a close call," Empath said after Sassette passed by them. "What are you going to smurf about it, Papa Smurf?" Nat asked. "This smurfs like a job that Empath alone can handle, my little Smurflings," Papa Smurf said. "Meanwhile, the three of you should smurf for shelter so that Sassette does not smurf after any of you." "You don't have to smurf me twice about that," Slouchy said as the three Smurflings headed into Papa Smurf's laboratory for safety. "I really wish I knew what to do about Sassette smurfing after my fellow Smurfs like this, Empath," Smurfette said, as she saw Sassette tormenting another male Smurf that happened to be in her path. "Don't worry, Smurfette...this smurf will make sure Sassette will not get far in hurting anybody while she's under Avengelica's control," Empath said. Then Sassette saw Hefty with his brother Handy. "You!" she exclaimed. "I've got a personal score to settle with you, brother!" "Brother?" Handy asked, wondering what Sassette was talking about. "Sassette, what's smurfed into you?" Hefty asked, also clueless about the same thing. "You'll find out when I bring you to my mistress Avengelica, and then you'll be sorry you ever smurfed me around as the little sister you never wanted," Sassette said, as she swooped down, grabbed Hefty by the arms with her talons, and started carrying him away. "Sassette, let me go right now," Hefty said, trying to fight against the incredible strength of her talons around his arms. Empath, Papa Smurf, and Smurfette both saw Sassette heading into the sky with Hefty as her captive. "Oh dear," Smurfette moaned. "Hefty's now in trouble." "This smurf won't let Avengelica get a hold of Hefty, Smurfette," Empath said, taking off into the sky to follow after Sassette. The little Smurfling soon saw Empath following after her in the air. "Foolish male, you should not interfere with what I have planned to smurf with my brutish brother of mine," Sassette hissed. With that, Sassette began to leave a trail of sparkling lavender dust in her wake. The dust was so thick that Empath could not see his way through. He also noticed something else. "My minds-eye powers...they're beginning to fade...I cannot...stay airborne," Empath said, coughing as the lavender dust was making it hard for him to breathe. Empath fell out of the sky and landed in a bush in the forest while Sassette continued to fly off with Hefty still grasped in her talons, unable to break himself free. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Little Sister Smurf Lost chapters